Devil Daisy
by HOAgleek4Ever
Summary: The New Identity, Devil Daisy comes just to stir up some trouble. Replacing Jack Jackal. We live in a world full of secrets. Aren't you tired of them? The lies, the secrets, what is the truth? Surprisingly this devil wants to get rid of the secrets, everything comes out, couples will break up. No one knows, when, where or who's life is about to be ruined. Who do you think it is?
1. The devil awakens

You can vote for what couple in the poll but later it will adapt into Jerina because that's how its started.

Peddie, Fabina, Jara, Amfie, Neddie, Palfie, Pipfie, Patrome, Moy, Mickara, Mamber...

...

You know, any couple.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)

* * *

? Pov

_I'm tired of this, I'm tired of her. She stole him from me and rubs it in my face. I hate in when they kiss, hug, hold hands... I want to do something about it. I tired of doing nothing. There shouldn't be any secrets and I know exactly how to make that happen._

_I can't write just about THEM, I had to write about something else to. I realised, just how I wanted, I have to tell all the secrets. Even my secrets, they might think I'm being nice._

_I have to think of a name... Devil Daisy..._

_I know exactly what to do._

_Lets start with... Mara... she has a lot secrets. She's too nice to admit them to Jerome, but it might as well get out sometime._

I was walking down the hallway and happened to hear a conversation.

"No Mick, I'm with Jerome now, that kiss didn't mean anything," Mara declared.

_A kiss? Sorry Jerome..._

"DINNER!" Trudy shouted.

The order was Nina at the head of the table, on one side was Eddie, next to him was Patricia, then Jerome. At the end of the table was Joy next to her was Mara, then Amber, Alfie, Fabian next to Nina. Jara were opposite each other.

As everyone sat down there was a loud echo of ringing.

BEEP!

"I told you no phones during Dinner," Trudy sighed.

"I think that's all of us," Patricia said.

"I'll make an exception."

* * *

_Aren't you tired of all the secrets? All the lies? This world is full of secrets, especially this school. I might not be able to expose all the secrets but I'll give you the best I can. _

_You might think there's no point of being anonymous if my name says it all, but I did some research and there's no one called Daisy in this school. _

_I'm Devil Daisy and I want to apologise to Jerome for having to find out this way._

_Mara and Mick, what exactly is going on between them? He came from Australia and asked Mara to give him a chance. She said yes but said they will never be together, but when she gave him a chance, wasn't she dating Jerome by then? What happened on that 'chance' ? My sources tell me that they kissed. Surprise? I think not... It's obvious they have a sort of connection, you can tell the moment you enter the room something is going on. I may not have proof but I tell the truth and only the truth. I don't want to break anyone up, I just want NO secrets. My question is why? _

_Looks like Mara isn't so innocent after all. _

_Love from,_

_The new identity,_

_Devil Daisy._

_xxx_

* * *

After everyone finished reading the text they would place their phone on the table.

After a long moment of silence, Trudy sensed the awkward tension and backed out the room.

"Is this true?" Jerome asked.

Mara looked down at her hands, she was playing with her thumbs. She looked back up and bit her lip,"Yes."

"Mara! How could you ruin Jara?!" Amber shrieked, standing up.

"Amber!" Patricia shouted pulling her back down. "I think you need to let her explain first!" She hissed.

"What's Jara?" Eddie whispered to Nina.

"It's a couple name for Jerome and Mara," Nina explained.

"Jerome can I please explain?" Mara begged.

"Go ahead."

"Privately."

The rest of the room stayed silent until they finished and Trudy dismissed them.

* * *

"Yes we kissed, but he kissed me and I was so shocked I let it happen just for a few seconds. I told him that giving him a chance was a mistake so I left," Mara explained, tears falling from her eyes.

Jerome sighed, he loved her, he never even got a chance to tell her. He wanted to forgive but he couldn't.

"Jerome, please I-, I love you."

"You- I love you too..."

* * *

Yes I know it's Jara... it changes, trust me... All the couples you ask for will be in this story at least for 2, 3 chapters...

I hope this is OK, when I wrote this story I didn't know I was going to make it a multi- chap...

For those who read the one shot, I've decided to start from the beginning.

I recommend you don't read the one shot...

Give me all your suggestions and don't forget to vote for the couples... ! It could be the silliest of couples like... Joy and Alfie.. I don't know... (sorry to those who ship.. Jalfie?)

Pwease review! Tell me what you think!

...Comment...Review...Scream...!

~HOAgleek4Ever


	2. BLANK

I thought I might as well make this note to clear something up..

First of all I wanted to thank Sibuna Magic for posting the first episode of season 3 on her website and saving me from this island! I, like most people, do not live in America... If you have not seen it I suggest you go to her website (link on her profile) and watch it on the 'Season 3' section...

If you have watched it.. tell me what you think!

Secondly... I've been reading lots of the stories and most of them are author's note saying their story is nothing like the new season, so they ended the story :( Well I'm not going to do that! When I start new stories they might include Nina (depends on plot) I'm continuing couples like Neddie, Jerina and Fabina even if she's not in the new season. I'm still writing Peddie stories even though they (Spoiler alert) broke up :( And I most certainly will NEVER FORGET NINA and all the couples that no longer can exist... Hope all you authors out there do the same!

Thirdly (if that's a word?) ... I was going to mention it in the chapter that I'm currently writing... but I might as well mention it now. These next few weeks I have very important exams. From the 7th to the 22nd but on these dates, 14th, 15th and the 16th if you're really, really, really lucky then you might get another chapter. So just to let you know before the 7th there will be another chapter.

I'll keep continuing this!

**Keep shinning, Keep smiling and Keep shipping the couple you ship! **

The three KS's ... ^^^

~HOAgleek4Ever

PS: Something that you are going to expect in the next chapter... 4 words... (First of all requested was A bit of Patrome) ... the four words are... _Peddie and Jara drama.. _Also even thought their will be some ... moments, but some couples have to (As promised) at least be together for 2 or 3 chapters... or get back together later...


	3. Adoption

Obviously, I haven't updated in a LONG time, that's because I've changed my opinion, and well.. don't think I'm going to continue this. The writer, can pm me, If I get a few, tell me why you think you want the story and I'll tell you a few things. I was going to delete this but changed my mind.

Another notice, my other story Amber's Secret has been deleted and I probably might get rid of a few more might be deleted. I'd love to continue this, and if you want I'd love to help with ideas.

Well thanks. Thanks for all the kind reviews, I won't delete the first story though.

~HOAgleek4Ever


End file.
